To Dare and be Dared
by potterlaughter
Summary: What happens when Draco gets dared to ask Harry out? Do things work out between the oblivious boy and the one who is too proud to admit his feelings? Drarry! Eighth year fic
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 _Italicized_ words refer to thoughts

* * *

"No."

"But you got dared, Draco. You can't just say no. You chose dare anyway" Goyle whined.

"I chose dare under the assumption that we are all intellectuals who do not give out dares that dunderheads produce," Draco said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well you assumed wrong so go ask Potter out," Blaise responded, patting Draco's knee in a comforting manner. Draco slapped his hand away.

The rest of the house looked seemingly hopeful. Pansy looked rather relieved. The 7 years of rivalry between Draco and Harry were finally taking the right turn and she couldn't be more pleased that it was all over. The last thing she needed on her path of clearing out her history with the Dark side was her best friend keeping up his rivalry with the Golden Boy.

The war was over and reparations well underway. Hogwarts had been rebuilt quickly so that students could continue their studies. The seventh years who missed their year of studies last year had the option to stay for an eighth year. Some did, to learn, some stayed to clear their mind of the war. The rest took the jobs they were offered and were happy elsewhere.

The Slytherin eighth years were playing a game of Truth or Dare in the common room, with the rest of the house watching them. Blaise had just dared Draco to ask Harry out for Hogsmeade weekend but Draco being Draco, started whining about it. The entire house was not having it. It was their only chance for Draco to get with Harry, just like how they all wished, ever since they were introduced to the concept of the fine line between love and hate.

"Ask him! Ask him! Ask him!" The entire house chanted together.

"Fine, but if he doesn't agree.. when he doesn't agree, don't expect me to chase after him till he does." The Slytherins cheered. Draco waved his hand, signaling to the other eighth years to follow him while he carries out his task at hand. The eighth years followed, with most of the house in tow. But of course, he was too nervous thinking about asking Harry out to notice.

Draco possibly has the smallest of crushes on Harry. Maybe it wasn't as small as he would like it to be and perhaps, it was too much that he had to mask it with hatred all these years. His mask was failing ever since the war ended as he knew he had no reason to keep it up. Draco was losing his mind. _What if Potter still hates me? What if he doesn't care and just says no?_ It was more than Draco's pride at stake here, all these years of crushing on the boy were now nearing the end and the future seemed bleak.

Draco was so busy thinking that he hadn't realized that he had already made it to the third floor, nearing the great hall. He stopped fast in his tracks, bringing his thoughts back to reality. Only then did he realize that the majority of his house was behind him, not to mention the snarky third year who always had a camera on him. He vaguely reminded Draco of the little Gryffindor boy who kept following Harry around. Pity, he was still recovering in St. Mungo's, leaving Draco with no source to get pictures of Harry. Not that it mattered of course.

Draco spun around swiftly, prepared to bark at his Slytherin juniors for following him when they started gasping and nudging one another. Draco froze. He knew who was behind him and for the first time in his entire time here in Hogwarts, he did not want to turn to face the pretty boy. He would have appreciated a moment or two to collect himself before turning to face Harry, however, the ever so faithful Pansy had spun him around.

"P-Potter."

Harry stared at Draco through his glasses, nodding slightly in acknowledgment with his head cocked to the side in puzzlement. Harry was certain it was not the time for lunch yet but the presence of the entirety of Slytherin outside the Great Hall made him rethink. He could hear Hermione whispering away to Ron behind him, probably about how they are going to waste time taking the longer way to the Library considering the roadblock before them, he figured. Just as he was about to turn around, Draco addressed him again.

"Potter, do you have plans this weekend? Surely you must have, you would never make plans without your two sidekicks, why am I even asking. Of course, Saint Potter, forever busy with friends, with a Dark Lord chasing his back or not." Draco cringed at himself internally. _Saint Potter?_ he questioned himself. He knew it was childish and he was over it but he could not help himself rambling on, making a bigger fool of himself in front of the Slytherins and worst still, Harry James Potter as well.

"Actually Malfoy, Harry is quite free this weekend, it being a Hogsmeade weekend after all. Ron and I were planning to go shopping together, isn't that right Ron?" Hermione shot invisible daggers from her eyes to Ron and the ginger could not do anything but nod his head quickly. Draco swore under his breath. _Pansy must have hooked up with Granger about this, why that sly bitch._ He knew he had to pop the question. _Why am I so nervous, it is just Potter, we are not getting married, just ask him out Draco. He will reject you and you will turn around and say 'told you so'._

"Well since you are evidently stuck in the third-wheel option, how about I provide you an escape option?" Draco resumed cursing under his breath and questioning himself internally. _What on Merlin's name Draco? Escape option? What am I doing, why must I be so embarrassing? Merlin, look at him, so cute and pretty and lost and.. oh shit. He does not understand. Must I spell it out for him?_

"P-Potter," _No stuttering_. Draco cleared his throat and tried again. "Potter. Would you perhaps like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He did it, he finally did it. Draco was elated. His part of this ordeal was over and all he needed was Potter to reject him and life would go on as per normal. (Of course, that included moping about how Potter will never be his, nothing unusual anyway.) He waited patiently for Harry's response, bracing himself for the worst. The bespectacled boy simply stared in a state of shock, unsure of how he should respond. Hermione's grip on Ron's hand became deadly and Ron yanked Harry's elbow and whispered something in his ear.

Draco could not really hear what he said though he did make out the words 'trust me' and 'you'll never know'. Harry had turned to shoot him and Hermione a pleading look but they were unfazed. Harry turned back and cleared his throat, pushing up his spectacles by the side with the center of his palm. How he managed to do that without getting his glasses dirty, Draco never understood. One thing he could understand was how unknowingly cute Harry was every time he did that, especially with the slight trace of a pout he had on at the moment. Draco cursed his attention to details and focused on the present.

"Uh, I guess I would not mind your company?" Harry tried to reply Draco with a statement but he could not help ending it like a question. He blinked at the blond, hoping that his face was not burning red yet. Draco felt his heart morph into those creatures in his stomach, fluttering to its own beat. "Main foyer where Filch gathers the students," Draco uttered and turned his back to the trio, signaling the end of the conversation.

Harry was nowhere close to understanding the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes. Thankfully, he had his two best friends to pull him away before he embarrassed himself further. _There goes our library trip. Why was I so sure that for once we would actually study rather than find ourselves in trouble?_ Ron thought to himself, unsure as to how he was to react to whatever happened.

Of course, he would support any activity that could help his best mate to get over the war and getting Harry a partner was near the top of the list. As much as Ron would rather not admit, he knew that sometimes a change in company does help. Malfoy as the change in company was not something he had hoped for. Hermione had explained to him, well to whoever was present at the common room at that time, that Draco would be good for Harry to come to terms with the war and the losses due to their similar experiences. Only then did Ron realize that the two boys did have a lot in common, similar but different. Neither Ron nor Hermione talked to Harry about this though.

"Did Malfoy just ask me out on a date?" Harry had to reconfirm that what just happened was not some practical joke. Ron sighed and patted his shoulder, nodding. "And I agreed?" Hermione beamed. _What has my life come to? Can't I ever stay away from problematic people?_ Harry sighed. Ron walked in silence while Hermione could not stop smiling. _Whatever is she so happy about? Is she happy that I'm finally dating? I get it, she had been nagging for weeks that I should date but Malfoy?_

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Apologies if I made any grammatical/spelling errors. I am not too sure how many chapters this fic will have but it will just be about their growing relationship. Do leave a review!


	2. Pleasant Company

Happy New Year everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Italicized words refer to thoughts

* * *

Saturday came and students were pulling on their coats and wrapping scarfs around their neck. The last thing they needed during a Hogsmeade trip was to feel cold and unwell halfway through. Filch came down to the main foyer, carrying sheets of papers filled with names of those allowed for Hogsmeade weekend. Mrs Norris came running behind, stopping short of the snow-filled ground. Filch passed some sheets to the Head boy and girl with a gruff. He always managed all sheets himself during previous years. He convinced himself that it had to be the addition of eighth years that made him slower.

The Gryffindor eighth years walked to the main foyer together, Dean and Seamus squabbling away about quidditch, Lavender and Parvati making their way towards the Ravenclaw students to find Padma and Luna. Neville joined the Golden trio down, explaining to them about a herb he was experimenting on with a seventh year Hufflepuff. Hermione and Ron listened actively, clarifying some doubts that they had. Harry, on the other hand, was too anxious thinking about his date to pay attention.

Once they reached the main foyer, Neville parted to join his Hufflepuff counterpart. Hermione and Ron did their best to reassure Harry and stood with him, waiting for Draco to appear. Hermione tried to take his mind off the matter by discussing the new advanced lessons seventh and eighth years could apply for. It was a programme for those interested to acquire more advanced information about a subject. They had to apply and go through a selection process before they got approved. Hermione expressed her sadness that they could only apply for one subject. She was about to encourage Ron and Harry to try out for advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts when a blond, surrounded by a few other students appeared.

"Granger. Weasely." Draco nodded to them in greeting. "Done babysitting Potter?" Hermione blushed and nodded, saying a quick bye to Harry before pulling Ron away. Ron gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze. The other Slytherin Eighth years around Draco dispersed. Draco coughed softly to get Harry's attention. _Well isn't this awkward._

The duo walked up to Filch to get their names ticked off rather than waiting for the younger years who were arranging themselves. The other students gasped in surprise while some squealed in delight when they saw the unseen pairing before their eyes. As they stood at the side waiting, Draco found his hands unknowingly reaching up to Harry's scarf, unwinding it from its haphazard manner and gently wrapping it around his neck again. Harry's cheeks turned pink and he looked down at the scarf, oblivious to the soft squeals from the student body.

"Can't have you looking unsightly on a date with me, Potter. Have to be prepared for anyone might snap a picture when you least expect it." Harry meekly looked up at Draco and nodded, before looking down again. _When did his blond hair become so soft? I swear he never let his hair fall before his eyes like that_. Draco stared at the flustered boy before him. He wondered if others also saw Harry not only as a brave hero but also as a lost pretty boy. Draco did not want to admit it but deep down inside, he knew he had to thank his friends for pushing him to ask Harry out.

The students were finally released for their trip. The third years scurried forward, not wanting to miss out on their first winter trip. Harry and Draco trudged through the snow slowly, an awkward silence falling between them. Harry stared at the snow, feeling a bit cold. He muttered a wandless warming charm and instantly felt better.

"Not a single bit curious as to where we are headed?" Draco prodded. _T_ _he silence did nothing but make him increasingly nervous_. Harry (finally) looked up and asked Draco as to where they were headed.

"Where's the fun if I told you, Potter?"

"Then why make me ask you?" Harry asked with a tone of exasperation.

"It was too silent," Draco replied, softly. Harry felt a pang of guilt strike him. _Was I too harsh? But he_ was being annoying _anyway and he doesn't really need to when we are on a bloody date, right?_ Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

With that, silence ensued till the two boys reached High Street. Draco walked a step ahead of Harry to lead him towards his destination, a restaurant that Harry had never heard of nor seen before. Spotting his quizzical gaze, Draco explained that this was a new branch of their chain in Scotland. As soon as they stepped in, the warmth hit their faces in a comforting manner. The waitress directed them upstairs to a booth near a window. She quickly took their order and left them alone.

"Why did you ask me out?"

"I got dared by Blaise during Truth or Dare." _More like, I finally got an excuse to ask you out._

 _Oh. He isn't actually interested then, he had no choice._ Harry nodded his head just as the waitress came with their food. Harry waited no further. He hadn't eaten breakfast and he was starving. He picked up his fork and dug into his plate of spaghetti. Draco appeared to echo his hunger as he hungrily, but of course elegantly, cut into his roasted chicken.

"How's the spaghetti?" _My pathetic attempts at small talk. Why is this so hard?_

"Very nice, actually. I really love it," Harry said with a smile. Draco nodded his head in approval, taking note of Harry's food preferences.

"Are you applying for Advanced Potions?"

"Yeah. Facing a bit of a struggle though." Harry looked disbelieving. Draco sighed. He put down his utensils, picked up the serviette and dabbed at his mouth. His long and thin fingers gently ran through his hair before he continued. Harry felt like he was losing his breath. _Focus, focus, you can do all the appreciating of beauty later._

"I don't know if I should even apply. I mean I can learn so much more and knowledge, essentially power, together with passion... it's incredible, like a dream come true. However, it will mean I need to drop a subject in order to properly commit. What's the point then, if I'm going to be advanced in one but know nothing about another? I could always learn about more advanced potioneering after Hogwarts, considering the books I have back at the Manor. " Draco paused, then nodded as though he had to confirm with his mind that he was indeed done explaining.

 _Is he another Hermione? Knowledge is power? What? Why is he so unwilling to drop a subject, that too for another one he loves? Give me the chance to drop potions, I'll be gone before Snape can say my name_. Harry chuckled to himself, imagining Ron and him scurrying out of the potions classroom, laughing at Professor Snape's face. He ate another mouthful of spaghetti and drank a sip of water before questioning Draco again.

"Malfoy, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" _I don't even know what I want to do and look at me, trying to advice someone else, that_ too _Malfoy, on the matter._

"Become a potioneer, of course. I will probably brew healing potions for hospitals and schools, I guess. I mean, despite being rich I need to have some form of income, hm?" Draco looked at Harry as though he needed some form of acknowledgment, but carried on without anyway. "I want to explore, though. Experiment and create new potions that hopefully can be beneficial to others, that's the big dream."

Harry was surprised at Draco's answer. _He seems very genuine._ "Why do you want to create potions beneficial to others?" Harry inquired, innocently. Draco stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Well Potter, maybe if you think before asking, you can figure the answer to that question yourself. What's the point of potions that aren't beneficial?"

 _Oh. No one will buy potions that have no use. What am I doing?_ Harry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, before stuffing his mouth with his last bits of spaghetti to avoid speaking. People like this usually infuriate him, but he found himself nowhere close to even feeling frustrated. Instead, he smiled fondly at the clueless boy. Once Harry finished eating, they both stood and Draco paid for the meal, ignoring Harry's protests.

"No, we are not going to split the costs. I asked you out, the meal is on me. Anyway, I need to go to Honeydukes to get someone a gift, are you going to join your friends?" Draco asked, holding the door for Harry to exit the restaurant first. Just then, Hermione and Ron spotted them and made their way towards them. _Speak of the devil._

"Harry! How was your date? Ron and I just ate as well. We are about to go to Zonko's. Want to come?" Hermione and Ron were both carrying many bags with different store names on it. _They've clearly done some shopping_ , Draco thought to himself. He pretended not to listen to the trio's conversation while trying his best to listen in as much as possible. Pretending not to listen would've been easy if it was just Harry, _he can't tell a twig from a branch_ , but with Hermione and Ron around, Draco had to be cautious. He knew Hermione was observant, surprisingly Ron as well when it came to his friends.

"Uh, I think y'all should go ahead. Malfoy wants to get something and I think I'll follow him. We are not done discussing something too. Sorry." Harry surfaced from his inner turmoil to speak, before returning to the tornado within. _What if Malfoy doesn't want me with him? He was probably just asking to be polite why did I think he wants me there with him. This was all cause of a dare anyway. Maybe I should've just been a third wheel and joined Mione and Ron. Why do I always have to make difficult decisions?_

Hermione and Ron were slightly taken aback at Harry's response but smiled and bade farewell, offering a nod to Draco too, before they walked away hand-in-hand. Draco nodded back and nudged the boy beside him. "Can we go?" Harry pushed up his glasses with his palm and nodded, trudging through the snow next to the blonde towards their destination.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry for ending the chapter here, will update with the rest of the date very soon! Please review :)


	3. Close Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 _Italicized_ words refer to thoughts.

* * *

Draco watched the tousled hair boy walk in front of him, hands deep in his coat pockets and mind deep in thoughts. _He can't stand the cold well. What discussion did we not finish? Bless that discussion anyway, he is still here with me._ The duo entered Honeydukes and stared at the array of sweets before their eyes. "Just the mere sight of all these sweets gives me pain." Harry wore a horrified look on his face. "You don't like sweets?" Draco could not fathom why he was so offended.

"Not that I don't like them, I prefer not to eat many at one go. I had a sweet tooth when I was younger but now I think I have eaten three-quarters of my life's quota during my childhood days." Harry nodded his head in understanding as he processed what Draco told him. "What about you? Still, love sweets? Or are you one of those people who only like sweets past childhood?" Harry looked uncomfortable. "I..uh, yeah I do love sweets…" Draco sensed his tension and immediately spoke up to rectify it. "Story for next time?" Harry looked at him, confused, before he understood and agreed, looking extremely grateful for not harping on the matter. _Why was he so uncomfortable? Something wrong with his childhood. Urgh, did I trigger his bad memories or something? Merlin, can't I have one normal, smooth-sailing date?_

He took a small cart and walked around the shop with Harry, picking out some of the good quality sweets and chocolates that Harry said he had never tried before for his gift. Harry picked out his own favorite few before the couple made their way to pay for their purchases. Draco paid for them together but had them separately packaged. Harry snatched the receipt from his hands and shoved it into his pockets. "At least, let me pay for my share." Draco nodded his head in agreement, unwilling to fight about this trivial matter. "You bought a grand total of three items but sure." Harry smiled; delighted he got his way. They walked away from High Street towards Hogwarts, slowly and quietly before Draco broke the silence.

"What discussion did we not finish?" Harry looked lost. "You know the one you were telling Weasel…" _Oh shit, I just revealed that I was listening. Shitting hell, what will he think of me?_ "Oh I was just giving them an excuse but now that I think about it, we didn't quite finish the thing about your advanced potions, did we?" _He doesn't mind?_ "Uh, yes we could talk a bit more I guess. Where do you want to go?" Draco cast a quick tempus charm. It was three in the afternoon and there were still a few hours before dinner. "Let's sit by the lake?" _Does he plan to freeze in the snow?_ Draco made no protests, however, and nodded.

Draco wordlessly waved his wand at the ground under a tree near the lake. The snow cleared, giving Harry and Draco a patch of grass to sit on without freezing their butts off. As they settled down on the grass, Harry chuckled. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. "Nothing, I just thought sitting on the ground would be considered inappropriate for Malfoys." He chuckled again. Draco melted at the genuine smile Harry wore on his face. He cleared his throat. "I don't know where you got that idea from but my family does have picnics in the Manor garden. We don't do things that are disgusting but a patch of grass is still fine." Harry nodded, amazed at how human-like Draco was behaving. The prissy blonde is human too. He watched as Draco opened his bag from Honeydukes and took out a box of chocolates. He removed the lid of offered the chocolates to Harry. Harry was taken aback at Draco's sudden kindness but took a piece of chocolate.

"Was it not a gift for someone?" _This is really nice chocolate, why haven't I tried it before?_

"Not all, I have extras we can eat now. Like it?" Harry nodded quickly, reaching out for another piece. Draco smiled inwardly at Harry's child-like manner. He took a piece for himself and savored the taste he had stayed away from for some time.

"Why don't you just drop a subject and ask your friends for what they learned in that subject? So that way you can learn more about potions, while not missing out on whatever you did not want to," Harry suggested, before throwing the other half of his chocolate into his mouth. Draco thought for a bit.

"Won't work out. Slytherins don't do favors unless there's something in return. Anyway, think about it this way, every other subject does help with potions and potioneering one way or another," Draco reasoned out. Harry thought for a bit, chewing on his fifth piece of chocolate slowly. Suddenly, he looked up at Draco with a bright face. _This cute idiot._

"Why don't you drop herbology? It's not like you need to go plant or harvest the ingredients for potions on your own right? Besides, I will be taking Herbology anyway, so I can share my notes with you regarding the theory aspect. How does this sound?" Harry suggested. _Well, time to start taking notes for Herbology then. At least I will study now..and maybe see Malfoy more often._ Harry fought down a blush and looked back up at Draco, who seemed to be agreeable.

"That sounds fine. In return, want me to help you with Potions? I never understood why you are so bad at it. Your parents were intelligent and proficient people. Whatever happened to you?" Harry's face abruptly changed. The light behind his eyes was gone and his face was serious. _Merlin, did I offend him? Why did I say that? Please, please don't be angry._

"Y-You know how my parents were in school?" Draco heard Harry's voice falter. He could see the green eyes behind two glass circles become teary and red.

"Not much but Mother used to tell me when I was younger before I came to Hogwarts. She told me to not get upset if there were people who did very well even without studying. She told me it only matters if I studied well or not. Father told me otherwise but Mother was trying to comfort me. So I had asked her if there are people who do well without studying. That's when she told me."

"What did she say?" Tears threatened to spill on Harry's face. His voice came out as a soft whisper. _Why is he tearing up?_

"She said that when she was in Year 6 there were a group of Gryffindors first years who were incredibly famous and boisterous. Especially James Potter and her cousin, Sirius Black. She said that they did nothing but play pranks, fool around and bully Sev...Professor Snape. She went on to say how they were famous not only cause of their antics but because they were incredibly smart and talented. Slept through lessons, but scored well in exams. It was rumored that their hardworking friend was the one who taught them things, but even he did not score as well as they did. They were great at everything, academics, quidditch and winning the likes of the crowd. Except for one thing, Potter could not get a Muggle-born Gryffindor girl to like him back. She was good friends with Professor Snape when Mother was still in Hogwarts. But they fell apart afterward apparently. Mother would use this example to tell me it was important to have good behavior and study hard. She would also tell me not to make friends with Muggle-borns, like that Gryffindor girl and told me to be like Professor Snape. That's all I was told." Draco looked at Harry, waiting for a response. Harry stared off into the distance and spoke.

"That hardworking friend is Remus Lupin and that muggle-born Gryffindor is my mother." Harry's voice cracked as he said 'mother', but he continued on. "No one ever told me this much about my family. Never got the chance to, actually, always had people out there wanting to kill me. Remus said he'll tell me after eighth year once I was ready, but I think he isn't ready himself. Sirius, he was the closest thing to family that I had, and he was taken away too." Tears rolled down Harry's cheek continuously, but he made no effort to wipe them away, as though he knew the tears were not going to stop.

Draco felt his heart twist in pain. _Why hasn't anyone told him about his parents? What were his relatives doing all this while?_ He watched as Harry threw a pebble into the lake. He threw it such that it fell straight in with a small splash. Harry chuckled.

"Maybe I would have done well in exams if I had them with me during holidays to teach me, hm?" If his heart was not already broken, Draco felt it smash into pieces as he heard the trembling words coming out of Harry's voice. He saw Harry's hand reach out to dig through the snow for another pebble. Without thinking, Draco reached out and grabbed his hand. Harry froze in shock and turned to look at Draco. He then looked down and shifted his fingers to let Draco's hand hold his better. Draco altered his grip but held on tightly anyway.

"Listen, nothing will change the past but look at what you have now? You have great friends, professors who adore you, the entire Weasley gang who love you like family and Lupin, he loves you as much as his child," _And you have me._ The unspoken words made Draco want to look away but he forced himself to continue watching the boy next to him.

As though a signal was sent to him, Harry looked up at met Draco's eyes and asked quietly. "And you?"

"And me." _I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

It was seven thirty by the time the two boys realized they had been seated in front of the lake in silence, unknowingly huddled close due to the cold, thinking about their past years. Draco awkwardly cleared his throat and asked if Harry wanted to leave, letting go of Harry's hand he had held for hours. As he turned, his shoulder broke contact with Harry's and the realization of how they had naturally snuggled close hit them. Harry blushed and nodded, picking up his Honeydukes bag, shaking the snow off it. Draco's cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink as he stood up with his bag and offered a hand to Harry, which he, fortunately, grasped for support and stood. They walked quickly into the castle towards the Great Hall, not wanting to miss dinner. As they reached the hall, Draco paused in the corridor to address the boy next to him.

"I did not expect you to agree but thank you for coming anyway. It was…fun." Draco said as he looked down and played with his fingers and small twine handles of the Honeydukes bag.

"Well, honestly, I didn't really have much choice, and neither did you," Harry paused and as if sensing his wait, Draco looked up and beckoned him to continue. "I am glad this happened." Harry's lips formed a soft smile, his eyes crinkled and cheeks glowed tinged with pink. Draco wished he had a camera to snap a picture of Harry right there and then and was even tempted to borrow one from the Slytherin third year. _The things you make me do, Harry James Potter._

They turned and continued their way to the Great Hall, parting with a quick glance back and a smile towards their respective House tables. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand and they both whispered away with the other girls around them. They were not the only ones. Most of the school broke of whispers and squeals. They had just witnessed Harry Potter make Draco Malfoy go weak in his knees in front of the whole school with just a smile. Seamus pulled out a notebook to scribble something away and smiled in content.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur for Harry. He did not speak much to his friends, still thinking about his date and the way Draco had held his hand so tight. Once in the common room, he said a quick goodnight to his Housemates and departed to his dormitory to rest. It had been a cold day for him, but at the same time, he felt warm on the inside. He placed his Honeydukes bag on his bedside table and set his glasses next to it. As soon as his head touched his pillow, he fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Meanwhile, in the common room, Seamus pulled out his notebook and quill.

"Alright folks, place your bets for how long do you think it'll take oblivious Harry to notice obvious Malfoy!" The Gryffindors roared in laughter and started voicing out their bets. Hermione looked at Ron with a hopeful smile. The ginger head nodded and pulled her close. He then began to play with her fingers to avoid seeing Neville doing the same with his baby sister. _A new adventure awaits us all,_ Ron chuckled.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please do leave reviews so that I know what you all will want to see more/less of!


	4. Communication Method 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

This chapter has quite a bit of Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, and Dean/Seamus. Hope you all do not mind!

 _Italicized_ words refer to thoughts

* * *

Next morning, Harry went down to breakfast with Ginny, telling her about his date with Draco the previous day. He found himself on the receiving end of many punches and slaps to the arm but he appreciated them anyway. He was grateful that Ginny was still his close friend even after they broke up and there was no form of tension between them. Ginny had told him that her attraction to him was more of an infatuation and Harry revealed that he too did not think it would work out well between them. They broke up on good terms, and the Weasely family was accepting of their decision too. Ever since Ginny had been recommending people for Harry to date, and they had even ogled at professional quidditch players together in the common room at times.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry sat opposite Ron and Hermione, next to Seamus while Ginny walked up to the seventh years, placing a quick kiss on Neville's cheek on her way there. Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and Neville blushed. _They are quite cute together, Ginny being all spontaneous while Neville is shy._ Despite this, Harry had won his bet that Neville topped. He chuckled, as he remembered how Ginny had thrown in her bet that Neville topped, much to the surprise of many Gryffindors, and how Neville was so flustered he chucked a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans into his mouth just to escape to the toilet to puke.

Harry chewed on his toast as Hermione rambled on about her application for advanced Arithmancy, which, as Neville had pointed out, normally is already advanced. She was upset that she had to drop another subject to make way for advanced Arithmancy. _A rare moment in time when Mione and Malfoy would agree._ (Fortunately,) Hermione stopped her rant when a miserable Dean pulled a chair and dropped into it next to them. The eighth years looked at him with concern and Dean sighed. They turned to Seamus who was seated across him. Parvati and Lavender giggled. "Seamus is giving him the silent treatment!" They continued giggling, wiping non-existent tears from their eyes. "I accidentally sat on the quill he uses for his betting notebooks and he got so upset he pushed me off his bed. I am so bad with a simple reparo and the girls wouldn't stop laughing so I had to give up," Dean said with a sigh, filling his plate. The rest of the eighth years chuckled silently and Neville reached out for the tattered quill, passing it to Hermione. She fixed and passed it back to Dean who gave it to Seamus with a hopeful smile. Seamus took both the quill and Dean's filled plate and started eating without acknowledging Dean. The eighth years shook with mirth.

While the students were mostly done with breakfast, owls came swooping in with letters and parcels. A neatly wrapped package dropped in front of Harry, together with his usual handful of letters ranging from grateful magic folk to job offers, and the occasional invitations to events. Harry did a quick check on his morning delivery for any harmful spells before placing the letters into his bag. Except for Neville who occasionally stayed up to read, no one knew that Harry actually reads each and every letter and keeps them sorted in a box under his bed. He also wrote back, usually with standard replies, but with sincerity nevertheless. Harry eyed the box in front of him. It was wrapped in pastel green paper and had no form of identification or whatsoever. He gently tore away the wrapping by the side where it had been sealed, trying not to rip the paper apart. His friends around him waited in impatience. _Why can't he just rip it apart like normal people_ , Ron whined internally. By the time Harry got the box out, he had piqued the interest of the entire Gryffindor table. The box was crimson red and like the wrapping, held no markings. It could probably fit a textbook, Hermione figured. However, when Harry lifted the cover, she saw that the box held chocolates and some sweets, neatly wrapped into tiny packages. A folded piece of parchment was balanced on top of the sweets as well.

Harry took one look at the contents of the box before his cheeks started burning. _Malfoy._ He recognized the sweets as those that Draco picked up during their date. They were no longer in their original packaging but instead packed into smaller bags with a few pieces of each type inside. Harry picked up the letter and unfolded it, leaning back into his chair to evade the keen eyes of his fellow Gryffindors. They politely turned away and engaged in small talk, one eye still on Harry for any signs.

(((((

Potter,

First of all, the gift was always meant for you so do not let your pea of a brain think that I gave you leftovers. I had not expected you to follow me to Honeydukes, nor for us to have eaten a bit of chocolate by the lake. I cannot risk you getting a toothache or the Gryffindors will butcher me so I only gave you a few of each kind. I expect you to write back regarding which you like and do not, and perhaps other matters too.

DM

)))))

Harry read the letter twice. It held nothing private, yet the memory it pulled at felt intimate. Harry knew his cheeks were probably still red and he could not calm his racing heart. _Why didn't I think of getting him something too? Even if it was just a dare, it was a date anyway. My face! Everyone's going to think that he wrote something romantic in here!_ Harry mustered his courage and folded the letter, placing it back to where it was and closed the box. He kept his head down and busied himself with the task of pushing the box back into the wrapping and keeping the package into his bag. Yet, he could not tune out the whispers coming from all around him. Just as Harry looked up, his green eyes locked with grey ones across the hall. Draco ran his hand through his platinum blond hair, before winking at the raven-haired boy across the hall, breaking their eye contact as he turned to speak to his friends.

Harry felt like he was undergoing a cardiac arrest. _Damn him, he figured out that his hair is my weak point. Why does he have to make life hard for me?_ Fortunately for Harry, it was the weekend and he could hide in the common room. He let out a breath he had unknowingly held and looked at his friends. They all wore similar quizzical looks, with the exception of Hermione who seemed to have worked it out. "Malfoy." Instantly, the table broke out into cheers and proclamations that they knew it. Harry could not do anything but absent-mindedly drank his juice. As soon as his friends were done with breakfast, he headed straight to the Gryffindor common room, up to his dormitory to write his reply to Draco. Hermione shook her head in disapproval. "Just because he is falling in love doesn't mean he should waste his weekend being in love instead of studying! The NEWTs are coming and he has barely started-" "Neither have I so let's go study shall we? Malfoy cares about grades just as much as you do so Harry will study," Ron cut in Hermione's words with a sigh. He pulled her onto the couch and pulled out a random textbook. _Least I can do is pretend that I am trying to study._

(((((

Malfoy,

First of all, why do you have to be all dramatic with the gift? Can't you just pass it to me in the corridor or something? How about you keep your flashiness to yourself and your Slytherin cluster, don't bring it to the Gryffindors okay?

Anyway, I have not tried the chocolate yet so you'll have to wait for my reviews. What are the 'other matters' you wrote about?

Harry Potter

)))))

Harry waved his wand and a shimmery layer of magic fell on the ink on his letter, before it settled into the parchment. _Now no one can read this other than him and myself._ He reduced it into a tiny bit of paper, visible but unnoticeable. He spelled to the Draco and he watched it fly under the crack of the dormitory door. He smiled, proud of his work and lied on his bed. After what seemed like a mere five minutes, he heard knocking at the door. _Who knocks before entering here?_ He opened the door, only to have a paper dragon fly into his face before it settled on his bed. Harry sighed into his hand and sauntered to his bed, trying his best not to think about the Gryffindor's reactions to a six-inch paper dragon flying up to the boys' dormitory. He hoped that it hadn't been knocking on the painting outside as it did to the dormitory door, but he knew the likely answer too.

(((((

Potter,

By 'dramatic' and 'flashiness' I assume you mean I am impressive. What makes you think I leave exceptions to who I showcase my so-called 'flashiness' to? Additionally, you got it wrong. In case you have not noticed, which I highly think so due to your reduced ability to observe, whatever your Gryffindors see, the rest of the school does too. Teachers included. The price you pay for saving the world, Mr Chosen One.

'Other matters' refers to anything you wish to speak about. I must admit, I am not the best when it comes to interaction but I do believe I suffice for the Golden Boy. If your highness is ever so willing, could he make his way out of his common room with his textbooks and study materials?

DM

)))))

 _Me? Why does he want my books?_ Harry paused for a moment and pondered. _Shit, he wants me to study with him? A study date? So soon? Oh no, he's probably already outside waiting._ With a series of more colorful words playing through his head, Harry waved his wand about, casting non-verbal magic as the letter folded back into a dragon and fell nicely into the box under his bed. The other letters in his bag flew with the dragon into the box, which covered itself once the letters were in. Harry pushed it back under his bed, grabbed his bag and ran out of the dormitory. He was greeted with curious glances from a quarter of the Gryffindor population. Never had they seen Harry in such a hurry, at least not on a day with no classes. His glasses were askew and face flushed. He turned to Ron and Hermione with an apologetic look on his face. "I'll explain later, sorry!" With that, he pushed the painting and scurried out. The painting shifted back, quick enough to prevent anyone from looking out at the other side, while slow enough to hear a part of a conversation on either side.

"First my scarf, now my tie? Am I that unsightly?!" Hermione chuckled at her best friend's plight and turned back to her book.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry, it took a bit longer to update this time around. Do like and review!


	5. Communication Method 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 _Italicized_ words refer to thoughts

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Library."

"Why?"

Draco stopped and turned towards Harry. Harry looked quizzical. Draco gestured towards Harry's bag and then to his own bag. He patiently waited for five seconds till he was sure Harry figured it out. _How can one be so clueless? Thought Professor Snape was just being biased, but really, this is incredible._ The two boys walked silently up the stairs to the library. As they reached the doors of the library, Draco decided to let Harry know why he truly needed to go there.

"I need to get some books for my advanced potions application. I'll probably take three hours… so till lunch. I assume you have not started on your homework, so you should probably do that." Draco instructed. He paused, hands on the handle of the library door. Harry turned to look at him but he continued to face the front. "I-It won't be a bother if you need to tell me or ask me something while I am working… thought I should just let you know." _You won't ever be a bother._ He pulled the door and held it for Harry to enter first. A slight trace of a blush worked its way up Draco's face. His ears tinged pink. He avoided eye contact with Harry, who _thankfully_ did not hesitate and walked in immediately. As soon as Harry's back faced him, Draco's face twisted. _Why was it so hard to say that? Why am I blushing from telling him that?_

Meanwhile, Harry hurried in, hoping no one would see his pink face and Draco coming behind him. _Why am I blushing? The Gryffindors say that to me all the time but why does it have to be different when Malfoy says it?_ As soon as they placed their things at a table closer to the books on potions, Draco disappeared between the shelves; Harry sat down and pulled out his Transfiguration textbook. Just as he cleared his mind and opened his textbook, ready to read, Draco returned with three books stacked in his arms. Putting them down on the table, Draco sat in the chair across Harry and instantly delved right in. His right hand moved across his parchment, quill making elegant swirls in ink. His left hand was flat on a page of the book, occasionally flipping a page. Harry was losing his breath. _How does he make studying so breathtaking? Is he doing this on purpose, letting his hair fall like that and his long fingers move so gracefully?_

Draco flipped to the next page, just as he realized that Harry had been on the same page for quite some time. He looked up, only to see him quickly avert his eyes and look back down at his book. A smirk tugged at Draco's lips. For Harry's sake, he decided against running his hand through his hair. _Someday he's going to find out that I do it on purpose most of the time._ Draco dropped his quill and reached forward, closing Harry's Transfiguration textbook. Harry's head sprung up, looking half-confused and half-guilty. Before he could stop himself, Draco smiled at the boy before him.

"Defence essay first? Finish the ones you are better at first so that you don't rush them later," Draco whispered gently. Harry nodded and pushed his glasses up. He pulled out parchment and started scratching on it about magical creatures, choosing to focus on dementors. _Some benefits of being Harry Potter,_ Harry mused. Draco, content that Harry was focusing on his work, turned back to his.

After completing a Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology essay, Harry was unsure of what to do next. He could read his Charms or Transfiguration textbook but he figured it would be more useful to try out the spells as well. That left him with his Potions essay. _Does that slimy git always have to leave us with an essay to write? I would even scrub the cauldrons instead of doing his bloody essay._ Harry miserably reached into his bag and pulled out his Potions textbook. He stared at the cover of the book and sighed, dreading to flip it open. _Maybe even Trelawney would have been better than Snape._ Harry sighed again and planted his face in his hands. Truthfully, the persistent trouble of Voldermort provided him with an excuse to not perform well in his academics. _Not too bad of course, how awful would it be if I got anything lower than Exceeding Expectations for my exams! Not too bad if it were History of Magic or Divination but for my NEWTs, no._ With the war over, Harry really didn't have much to focus on other than getting over the war and preparing for his exams. _Well, I could have just taken up the Auror offer but Mione insisted another year would do me well…and here I am now._ His face left his palms and he looked up, only to have his eyes meet grey ones.

Draco's pale arms reached out again, this time holding out the parchment he had been writing on. "How about you take a break now? You can read this and see if it makes sense?" Harry looked disbelieving.

"Are you mocking me? How will your advanced potions jumble make any sense to me? I can't even understand what Snape says!" Harry did his best to sound incredulous while whispering.

"Let's get out to somewhere we can speak. I'll go return these and we can leave," Draco whispered back. He got up swiftly, the three books he had taken in his hand. Harry froze for a moment, still registering the unexpected instruction before he grabbed his bag and yanked it open. Just as he was about to reach for his textbooks on the table, all his belongings flew from the table into his bag and arranged themselves neatly. He turned to see Draco waving his wand. _Right, a packing charm._ They both took their bags and left the library. Together, they entered an empty classroom they found nearby. Draco pulled out the parchment once again and waved it in front of Harry.

"How about you read and explain to me why what I have written happens, each time a particular ingredient has been added? Just verbally walk me through this."

Harry took the parchment and stared at the ink. _Well here goes nothing._ What Draco thought would have been a revision for Harry ended up with him explaining the properties of the various ingredients to Harry for the most part of his essay. They were mostly ingredients introduced during their potions curriculum anyway, though Draco may have added one or two new ingredients. Surprisingly, Draco found Harry being able to explain when it came to ingredients introduced in sixth year. _Granger must have done something that year._ It then came to Harry's final 'test' – whether or not he could figure out what the use of the potion Draco had elaborated about is. He surely can, as long as whatever Draco had helpfully taught him stuck with him.

"Wait, I don't understand. Isn't this potion for pain relief? But it is poisonous if you consume it…and even if you apply it on, wouldn't the injury's cure and spells be enough?" Harry read through Draco's essay again, before looking up, sure that he did not miss anything out.

"It is time for lunch so how about you think about it and then we can discuss it after lunch?" Draco said, standing up, looking ready to leave. He stepped out of the classroom and walked off towards the Great Hall. By the time Harry could process what was happening, he was panting next to Draco. A chuckle escaped Draco and he slowed his pace to allow Harry to catch his breath.

"For someone who has insanely fast reactions on the Quidditch Pitch and battlegrounds, you are rather lacking when it comes to reacting to information. Also, just in case you thought this was a one-off thing, we are going to do more of this. It's easier to communicate when we meet face to face rather than through letters anyway. This arrangement fine by you?" They took a step into the Great Hall and Draco turned to Harry, awaiting his response.

"Yeah, I would like that too," Harry said, in a soft voice, turning to face Draco. He gave Draco a shy smile, which Draco returned, and the two boys parted ways and headed to their own respective tables. Once again, they were later than most of the school. The students and teachers got to witness yet again another spectacular feat of Draco smiling. If there was anything that boy never did enough in his many years at Hogwarts, it was to smile. Snape was finding it hard to believe.

"That boy has been gifted with luxury and brains all his life, yet if there's anything that can make him smile, it just had to be Potter. It has barely been two days but look at him! Pathetic. Falling for the Potter boy, of all people. At least the Potter name will end with this one, can't have more coming around," Snape vented in a hushed voice to McGonagall on his left. He scoffed and drank from his goblet.

"Why Severus, despite my age, I don't think my ears have ever failed me... do you see them getting married?" she asked with genuine interest.

"I'm not sure how much Lucius is willing to give his son to a half-blood boy. Cissa will come round for sure, her boy's happiness over everything. I've known him ever since he was a newborn and I can swear that, unfortunately, he has never looked happier. The war has really changed him, he wouldn't think twice to defy Lucius, as long as he has his mother's blessings. " _Why are we having this discussion? If this goes on, I'll be planning wedding decorations with her soon._ Snape sighed and ate his toast, hoping that it'll make McGonagall move on.

"Will they get your blessings?"

"…they've been through too much. If there's anything of key importance now... their happiness will be it." _Goodness woman, leave me alone._ _  
_  
McGonagall chuckled and went back to her lunch. She could see it in Snape's face that he did not want to be pestered any further. She couldn't help but feel excited. It was almost like how James and Lily were, fighting for a few years before getting together. The little Harry she had held when he was a newborn was now grown and falling in love.

At the Slytherin table, the eighth years couldn't wait for Draco to spill about his date with Harry. Draco fell into the seat Pansy saved him and immediately started rambling to his friends.

"I don't understand how this works. When it was with you, Pans, it was so much easier. I knew what to do and I knew what I don't want, everything was clear. Now, I feel like his constant confusion is rubbing off on me." Draco dramatically sighed and reached out to the food and filled his plate.

"It was easy with me, maybe because we were only interested in each other then. With you two, something else is happening," Pansy added, trying to be helpful. Greg waved her off and beckoned for Draco to continue.

"You see, sometimes I feel all confident of what to do or say to make him blush and be cute. Yet sometimes, I feel utterly embarrassed to say normal things and I start blushing instead! I just want to run my hand through my hair constantly so that I can see him lose his breath but at the same time, he just smiles at me and instantly I feel a physical, physical! feeling inside. I am just so confused as to how I am to go on with life when this keeps happening." Draco dug into his salad and chewed on it slowly.

"You really are serious about this huh?" Blaise asked, only to earn a glare from Draco.

"Look, darling, why he's asking that is because, I don't know if you realized but, it has only been a day since you both went out and here you are, falling in love hard. I think that if whatever you said is genuinely true, you should try to open up more. Get him to open up too, build some trust and understanding." Greg, Blaise, and Daphne nodded in agreement to what Pansy said.

"If this physical pain inside doesn't kill me then sure, I'll try."

At the Gryffindor table, the Gryffindors were more than curious to find out how Harry's study date went – 'quite productive actually, realized that I am not truly pants at potions!' There was a collective sigh from the table and they had to return to lunch. They couldn't wait for him to return to the common room where they know Hermione and Ginny will get everything out of him. They began talking amongst themselves, the younger years discussing about Quidditch trials happening in two weeks.

Harry, on the other hand, was completely silent while eating. He was deep in thought about what the use of Draco's potion is. _Who would need a pain relief potion? Who can't be under spells and be given potions? Muggles? But they have their own doctors to go to. Plus this potion has_ _long-lasting_ _effects. Who is in constant pain?_ Harry knew he won't be able to figure it out himself. He looked up from his food and searched for the blonde at the Slytherin table.

He rested his eyes on the blonde and waited for him to turn back to face the Gryffindor table. Draco, who had been conversing with his friends, faced the front to continue his meal, only to find Harry staring at him. Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged his shoulders and had his confused face on. _Oh, he's stuck._

Draco placed his fork back down and moved his arms as though he was carrying and rocking a baby. Harry continued looking at him but his eyes unfocused. _Baby? Why are babies always in pain?_ He thought about it again. _Mothers? Pregnant women! Remus told me how Tonks was in pain during later part of her pregnancy and he was upset he couldn't be by her side to recast spells. That's so smart!_ _How did he think of that?_ Harry smiled widely at Draco who gave a nod in content and went back to his salad.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I tried to show a bit more Harry in this one, how he is actually someone who is good academically and thinks that he should do well. Also how he is decent at potions, but he just has this mental block preventing him from doing well. I am truly sorry for the slow update, it may take longer in the future :( Work is catching up and getting a bit overwhelming. Do leave a review!


	6. The Cry of the Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 _Italicised_ words refer to thoughts (except one portion which is not italicised for ease of reading, it is stated so before the paragraph)

* * *

Draco's plate was almost spotlessly clean. He wiped his mouth with a serviette and pulled down his sleeves that he had pushed up when he ate. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, only to see Harry still in deep thought. _Didn't he figure out the use of the potion? Why is he still in deep thought?_ Some of the teachers and students already left, and the Slytherin eighth years were beginning to leave. He stood up with them and picked up his bag, moving slowly, unsure of how to reunite with Harry. _Reunite as though we've been separated for years; get a hold of yourself Draco._

"Draco, you should totally go to the Gryffindor table. He'll be flustered and all embarrassed, it'll be great! You'll love it, go!" Theo said with excitement and Blaise patted his shoulder in approval. Greg pushed him forward, away from the Slytherin table. Draco flipped his finger behind his back at an angle where the teachers couldn't see. The sniggers he heard from behind his back informed him that his message reached the intended. He sauntered towards the Gryffindor table. _The longer I take, the higher the chances of me blushing._ Thankfully, Hermione was Harry's best friend and she was seated in the perfect position to poke his arm. He looked up and somehow made all of Draco's batchmates in Gryffindor whip their heads around to see him too.

 _Be nice, be nice, they are his friends._ Draco forced a tight smile and nodded in acknowledgement. _Of course, they had to save him the seat right in the middle._ Draco walked behind the chairs, grateful for the space available behind that did not need him to walk in tiptoes and squeeze through. He bent down and whispered to Harry to get his coat and meet him at the foyer once he was done with lunch. Much to Draco's surprise, Harry looked hesitant and nervous. He nodded his head and quickly turned back to his food. Draco found himself immediately engaged in a silent conversation with the Gryffindors, all giving him a quizzical or borderline murderous look regarding Harry's behaviour to which he simply responded with a shrug. He walked out of the hall in silence with his Slytherin friends and did not utter a single word until he was back in his common room.

"Something is wrong and I can feel it…all of us felt it. This is going to go badly," Draco muttered quietly to his friends. He did not know what to expect and anxiety settled in him. Pansy looked like she was going to deny but she decided against lying and merely patted his shoulder. The boys gave him a hopeful smile that he returned. He went up to his dorm to place his bag down and only took his coat with him. He then made his way out of his common room quickly and rushed to the Gryffindor tower, hoping to catch Harry before the black haired boy left to go to the foyer.

"Potter!" The Gryffindor trio turned back before the couple left Harry behind to wait for Draco while they entered their common room first. Harry looked more unsettled than he did at the Great Hall. _What is this about, Merlin._

"I think you have something to tell me and I also feel that is a somewhat sombre topic so we probably will not get any work done. You can just bring your coat and leave your bag. I will wait here." Harry nodded and disappeared into his common room. Draco was fidgeting and he was shocked when he realized that. _Malfoys never fidget. How can I be so worried? In fact, what am I even worried about?_ He heard rustling behind the door and he took a deep breath. Harry reappeared and without discussion, they walked silently down to their spot near the lake. Once they sat down, coats worn and mild heating charms cast, Draco moved his hands, gesturing for Harry to speak. Harry looked like he wanted to run away from Draco any moment.

"This is sudden but I was thinking during lunch and I think that I…actually we uh," Harry started, looking down and pulling at the grass previously covered in snow. _Don't say it, please, don't say it._ "I think that we can do with a break in _this_." Harry moved his arms, vaguely gesturing to Draco and himself. _He said it._

"I mean I can surely do with a bit of time to, you know, think more and just really consider everything…yeah…I mean I think you will do well with a break too. I have been wasting your time so you can now focus more on your studies. I mean we both know how much it matters to you anyway." _We both also know that I would do no worse even if we dated, Harry. Oh wow, he is Harry now isn't he Draco? Just when he breaks up with you, you decide to get fond._

"You don't need to phrase it nicely, Ha-Potter, I can take things cold and blunt. Let's face it alright, you want to break up with me and honestly, I understand and expected it at the start too. I think I just got a bit…hopeful I guess, when you seemed to be fine with what we did." Harry opened his mouth to explain himself but no words came out. Draco too raised his hand, signalling that he did not want to hear Harry.

"It's fine, I understand. I think we are done here and you will probably want to do some thinking here. All the best, I guess, with your figuring out of things and studies. " Draco did a small shrug and stood up, brushing non-existent snow off his coat. Before he walked away, he felt that he should correct something Harry said.

"For the record, our time together really isn't a waste of my time." He shot Harry a tight, somewhat forced, smile and looked at Harry's face for a few seconds longer than a normal person would. Harry did the same. Grey orbs locked with green and both pairs seemed to glisten. They both broke their eye contact at the same time. As Draco walked away, he could hear the familiar sound of a pebble being thrown into the lake, splashing and sinking straight down to the bottom. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he sighed exasperatedly. _Malfoys don't cry Draco…not in public. The common room isn't far away, no thinking just walk, walk, walk,_ Draco chanted in his mind as he took quick steps to the dungeons.

Harry reached out to throw another pebble into the lake when he got reminded of the previous time he tried to do so a few days ago. A gentle yet firm hand had stopped him then but now his hand felt the obvious lack of warmth wrapping around it. Tears started rolling down his face and he honestly didn't exactly know why he was crying. He had wanted to end this…at least he convinced himself so.

(next paragraph entirely Harry's thoughts, not italicized for ease of reading)

This was just a dare. He asked me out because of a game. He was never really invested and there's no reason for me to continue entertaining him and compelling him to continue acting as though he does. I mean we had some kind of intimate moments but they really don't mean much… to him at least I'm sure. I can't believe I told him that I enjoyed spending time with him earlier today. How honest was I being? I should have been less open. Can't imagine how long he laughs internally and at nights thinking about how foolish I am to go along with his stupid game. He is just playing with me, a past time, of course, time together won't be a waste. I am stupidly entertaining him anyway and he is just so smart and intellectual and creative, unique, charming, handsome, charismatic, understanding, gentle…just perfect.

Harry burst into silent tears. He hugged his legs towards his chest and cried his heart out in silence, body shaking and hands trembling, threatening to let loose of his legs cradled close to his heart. Harry felt like he just lost the last piece in the jigsaw puzzle of his life. And it was a big piece with many complicated edges. Draco had fit too well – he just always seemed to know how to turn Harry on; what to do to pique his interest; when to pause to give him time to think. They have only been dating for less than a week yet they matched each other so well as though they have been together for years. Of course, the pain of breaking up also felt like they had been a couple for so long. Harry removed his glasses and threw his head back, his head and most of his back hitting the ground that wasn't cleared thus still covered in snow. Harry thought of how his coat would be drenched. _Nothing a simple spell cant clean anyway._ He thought of how it should feel cold, yet, the snow was, if anything, warmth compared to what Harry felt on the inside.

Draco reached the dungeons and stepped inside his common room. He found many groups of students sitting at various places, books or games out, engaged in amicable conversations. He averted his eyes from them and walked up the stairs to his dormitory. He heard Theo call his name and his steps faltered. Without turning back, he merely shook his head once and escaped into the boys' dormitory.

"Sweet Merlin, they broke up!" The younger years gasped, earning Goyle a punch to the arm from Blaise.

"Might as well announce it during dinner later in front of everyone hm?" Pansy furiously whispered. The younger Slytherins were shocked. Some slowly recovered and started whispering to their friends. Others, still shocked, continued to stare at the eighth years. One second year then spoke up. _Should have sent her to Gryffindor_ Pansy thought to herself.

"I thought y'all said they were perfect for each other! Why is this happening? I am so upset," she proclaimed, mouth turned down, hands gripping a pillow close to her chest. _Correction, should have sent her to Hufflepuff._ Theo stood up and addressed his juniors, explaining to them that things will work out and that everyone should respect Draco, giving him the space he needs. They too listened obediently and turned back to their studies and games. Why the younger Slytherins listened to Theo so well was something the eighth years could not understand. 'It's my charisma' he had joked to which Blaise had replied 'What charisma?' Pansy smiled thinking of that memory, but her smile faded as quickly as it appeared as she thought about how all the younger ones may listen to Theo well but adored Draco as an older brother. He was surprisingly gentle and patient with them, helping them with their homework should they ask him. He expected nothing in return, going against Slytherin stereotypes, playing it off with the reason that he already has everything he needs. Her heart twisted as she looked up to the door of the boys' dormitory, trying not to picture her best friend inside with tears rolling down his face.

Draco climbed into his bed and drew the blinds. He cast a few spells that will not let allow anyone to pull his blinds back nor hear him. He fell back on his back and his head hit the pillow. The tears that had been threating to fall were finally freed of their invisible restraints and they streamed down his cheeks endlessly. He rubbed his eyes yet they did nothing but make his eyes burn.

(next paragraph is entirely Draco's thoughts, not italicized for ease of reading)

I knew it. I can't believe I was fooled by his everlasting Saint Potter-ness and thought of him as someone who actually cared. Of course, boyfriends with an ex-death eater? The son of the guy who is supposed to be locked up in Azkaban but is instead stuck at home? The boy who tried to kill Dumbledore? Even being acquaintances would be a tear in his image with golden frames hung around the wizarding world. Why would he want to date me? It's only been days and I lost myself already. What in actual hell Draco? How could you drop everything your learnt all these years in judging people and not risking it? With just a few words, he absolutely crushed you. He clearly didn't care the entire time, he was just being polite, going on with it for a few days before destroying it. I keep saying it as though there was something ha I wish…I truly did. I swear there was something happening, I felt it, he must have felt it too. The way he blushed; the way he smiled; the way he silently huddled close to me for comfort. He must have felt it, to want to suddenly break it. Why couldn't I just have been a normal person? Must I have been involved in such a big mess? Was it my fault to be born and raised as a Malfoy? Is it…is it my fault that his green eyes held so much pain that I wanted to hold him and kiss it all away?

Draco pulled the pillow from under his head to hug. He heard paper rustling and sat up. He looked at where his pillow was. A folded piece of paper lied there and without opening it, he already knew what it was. _Harry's first letter to me. Probably his last at that too._ He picked up the letter, feeling impelled to crush it. Yet his hand carried it to his bedside drawer and dropped it in into the safe place. He gripped the pillow tight as he once again laid back down on his bed. Hugging his pillow was nowhere close to comforting him from the pain he was going through. Draco felt as though he lost something so dear to him such that his heart ached so much he couldn't stop the tears. Neither could he stop the small voice at the back of his head that kept wishing the pillow was Harry instead.

Harry stared up at the blurry sky while Draco stared up at the green ceiling. Both boys were unknowingly wishing for the same thing – their heart to be mended with the other by their side.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know I all of you a huge apology for the time I took to update this. I have been extremely busy and still am but I managed to squeeze out some time to write a longer than usual chapter. Hopefully, I will have some time soon to continue the story instead of leaving you all stranded for a few months with a broken up couple. Do leave a review :) (Also, I recently posted a Jily one-shot, it'll be great if you could read that too!)


End file.
